Sweet Memories
by Atsuna
Summary: Il faut toujours croire que l'Amour, le vrai, existe. Qu'il ne disparaît jamais vraiment, et qu'il peut renaître de la façon la plus inattendue.


Disclaimer : unnivers et persos patamoi. Merci JK Rowling o/

Pairing : HPDM

Note : ceci est un **cadeau d'anniversaire** pour **Soizic**, ma Twinette chiwie, ma Muse, parce que tu roxx :) J'espère qu'il te plaira même si c'est pas la suite de BL (T_T). Bon, je dois quand même avouer que l'idée est tirée d'un vieil OS gribouillé dans un vieux carnet de fanfics, mais j'ai tâché de réécrire le tout de façon un peu plus lisible. :p

**Merci **à** Drakky** d'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragée à continuer. 3

Résumé : Il faut toujours croire que l'Amour, le vrai, existe. Qu'il ne disparaît jamais vraiment, et qu'il peut renaître de la façon la plus inattendue.

Sweet Memories

C'était un jour de décembre particulièrement froid, de ce genre de jours d'hiver qui nous font croire que pareil temps n'est plus arrivé depuis dix ans au moins. Le vent soufflait avec force sur les rues tortueuses de Londres, les flocons de neige tombaient en tourbillons blancs se découpant sur le ciel déjà sombre. Une journée à ne pas mettre le bout du nez dehors, en somme.

La neige avait toujours rendu Harry nostalgique, comme si chaque flocon était la cristallisation de rêves ou de futurs possibles jamais réalisés.

Il détacha son regard de la ville de l'autre côté de la vitre pour s'intéresser à son salon, presque vide. Il n'avait jamais aimé les déménagements, trop fréquents à son goût depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment été capable non plus de s'attarder quelque part. Comme si chaque cellule de son corps comprenait qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment à sa place nulle part.

Il restait encore un meuble, qu'Harry n'avait pas vidé. C'était une petite commode qu'il avait récupérée chez un antiquaire moldu, elle était de facture assez simple, sans fioriture. Le meuble en lui-même n'avait rien de particulier ; c'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait _dedans_ qui avait retenu Harry de le vider jusqu'alors.

À la sortie de Poudlard, tous ses amis s'étaient installés en couple, puis s'étaient mariés et avaient commencé à envisager la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Lui, il s'était installé seul, n'avait rencontré personne, ne faisait aucun projet à long terme. Il s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans son boulot et de ressasser ce passé qu'il chérissait tant. Finalement, les déménagements étaient devenus une sorte de rituel. Il finissait toujours ses cartons en ouvrant sa boîte de Pandore, retardant à chaque fois cet instant où il se sentirait plus vide et plus seul que jamais.

Ayant traversé la pièce, il posa une main tremblante d'émotion sur la vieille commode, puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut.

Un vieil album photo était étendu, seul, au fond du tiroir. Sa couverture était faite d'un cuir sombre, sans la moindre inscription. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, comme s'il n'avait plus été touché depuis son arrivée dans ce tiroir. Nostalgique, Harry glissa un doigt sur la reliure de cuir, laissant sur son chemin une trace dans la poussière. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement tandis que les souvenirs refluaient peu à peu.

Cet album, ils l'avaient acheté à deux, à Pré-au-lard, et comme ils se chamaillaient pour savoir s'il serait rouge ou vert, Harry avait finalement tranché pour du noir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage ; il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Quasiment personne ne savait à cette époque. Tous croyaient qu'ils étaient juste devenus d'excellents amis. S'ils avaient su, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les regrets de sa tête. Il prit délicatement l'album entre ses mains, et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Du plat de la main, il en ôta la poussière, comme s'il cherchait à retarder l'inévitable moment où il laisserait à nouveau les souvenirs l'envahir.

La première photo avait été prise en Novembre, dans le parc de Poudlard, juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Un jeune homme blond au visage fin et à l'allure noble se tenait appuyé contre un arbre, faisant mine de ne pas voir l'appareil photo braqué sur lui. Il regardait le ciel, l'air pensif, avant de tourner la tête vers le photographe, à qui il adressait un sourire à vous couper le souffle.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir mélancolique, pâle souvenir de l'effet que lui faisait ce sourire-là à cette époque. Il passa un doigt sur le visage du blond, avant de tourner la page d'une main tremblante.

La photo suivante avait été prise environ une semaine plus tard par Hermione, dans la bibliothèque, mais cette fois, ils y étaient tous les deux, leurs visages illuminés par une joie évidente. Hermione était une des rares personnes – la seule à dire vrai – qu'ils avaient mis au courant de leur relation, malgré la réticence première du serpentard.

Il s'attarda sur le cliché, le souffle retenu. C'était lui, à 18 ans, qui tenait Draco dans ses bras. Chacun portait la cravate de l'autre, et Hermione avait trouvé ça si amusant qu'elle avait tenu à immortaliser l'instant. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, en comparaison avec la douleur lancinante qui ne quittait plus le coeur d'Harry à l'heure actuelle... Mais le Harry de ses 18 ans était mort depuis longtemps.

Non sans un soupir tremblant d'émotion, Harry passa quelques pages frissonnantes, pour finalement tomber sur sa photo préférée : Draco était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil de sa chambre de préfet, dormant profondément avec un ours en peluche serré jalousement contre son torse. Cette vision avait tout de suite attendri Harry, entre autre parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco puisse faire preuve d'autant de sensibilité, de fragilité.

Harry referma l'album d'un coup sec. Bien sûr, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir à nouveau la porte à ses souvenirs. Parce que tous n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux-là, et que même les plus heureux d'entre eux le mettaient dans un état de profonde langueur.

Il colla son front contre la vitre froide, les yeux fermés, serrant l'album contre lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il se souvenait de leur toute dernière conversation.

_« Je vais me marier, Harry, »_ avait-il dit.

Pas « nous allons nous marier » ou « veux-tu m'épouser ? ».

En quatre mots, il avait réduit à néant tous les rêves et les espoirs, les attentes d'Harry. En quatre mots, il avait effacé huit mois d'un amour qu'Harry avait cru indestructible. En quatre mots, quatre petits, minuscules, mots, il avait rejeté Harry, sans la moindre once de regret dans le regard.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais il ne les en ôta pas. Il pensait avoir oublié, être capable de ne plus y penser, de juste vivre avec mais la douleur était toujours bien vivante, présente.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et il rouvrit les yeux. Ses sanglots retenus lui brûlaient atrocement la gorge.

Le ciel s'était encore assombri, et les flocons de neige tombaient de plus en plus drus, tourbillonnant sous la lumière orangée des lampadaires.

Le temps était comme cette nuit-là... La veille des vacances de Noël. Draco devait rentrer chez lui pour passer le réveillon avec sa mère, mais ils avaient décidé de fêter l'événement entre eux, en toute intimité. Et la soirée avait été tout simplement magique pour Harry. Oh bien sûr, il leur était arrivé de se chamailler, de se disputer aussi, de nombreuses fois, mais tout finissait toujours par s'arranger avec un baiser, un câlin, et plus si affinité.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le coeur au bord des yeux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu aimer ces cheveux blonds comme les blés, cette peau pâle, ces yeux gris rivés sur lui comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Et ce sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres délicates, les soupirs qui s'en échappaient, la sensualité de ce corps juvénile, à peine marqué par les affres de la vie.

Parfait. Draco était parfait. Au tout du moins l'avait-il été pendant les huit mois qu'avait duré leur relation.

Mais peut-être était-il temps qu'il passe à autre chose ? Qu'il tourne la page ? Après tout, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés. Harry jeta un regard amer sur le livre, il traversa le salon et ouvrit le sac poubelle prêt à craquer.

Et quelqu'un sonna à la porte, l'interrompant dans son geste. Agacé, il posa l'album sur le meuble avant de se diriger vers le parlophone.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton peu amène, la voix légèrement rauque.

« Harry ? C'est moi, Hermione. Je te dérange pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête imperceptiblement, serrant les mâchoires. Il avait vraiment espéré finir ses caisses avant la tombée de la nuit.

« C'est bon, je t'ouvre, » finit-il par lâcher.

Il appuya sur le bouton permettant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et traîna les pieds dans le hall de son appartement. Après avoir tourné la clef dans la serrure et ôté la sécurité, il ouvrit le battant de bois et attendit.

Bientôt ce ne fut pas les pas d'une seule personne qui résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier, mais bien ceux de toute une foule. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il était submergé par la famille Weasley presque au complet, ainsi que quelques uns de ses vieux amis, tous souriants, enfouis dans leurs écharpes, bonnets, gants et grands manteaux d'hiver, décorés de petits flocons de neige scintillants.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras avec chaleur.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry, » souffla-t-elle.

Son salon avait été réaménagé par l'ensemble des squatteurs, en quelques minutes à peine, et transformé en véritable salle de fêtes, dans un coin de laquelle trônait un énorme sapin orné de boules et de guirlandes aux couleurs de gryffondor. Des cadeaux avaient été entassés à son pied, la cheminée allumée, une magnifique table dressée.

Harry aurait dû être heureux d'être à nouveau baigné de cette ambiance familiale, comme à Poudlard. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser gagner par l'âme de Noël. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. De trop précieux que pour se trouver dans ces paquets cadeaux. Trop précieux que pour avoir voulu passer sa vie avec lui.

Fuyant cette joie éclaboussante, il se recroquevilla près de la fenêtre, et se remit à regarder au dehors, hypnotisé par la neige.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

C'était Ron. Ron, l'ami fidèle. Ron, le lion au grand coeur. Ron l'homme, le mari, le père. Ron, l'incarnation même de la droiture.

Harry fit l'effort de sortir de sa léthargie, se retournant vers son meilleur ami de toujours pour afficher un sourire factice, mais qui n'avait jamais trompé personne.

« Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu... Nostalgique. »

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du rouquin.

« Nostalgique ? » Il soupira, s'assit à côté de Harry, croisa les mains sur ses genoux. « Mais de quoi, Harry ? »

« Poudlard, je crois. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a pensé avec Hermione que ça te ferait plaisir de revivre un peu la même ambiance. »

« C'est... gentil, Ron, mais... Tu comprends pas. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je comprends pas ? Que tu me caches un truc depuis - laisse-moi réfléchir - cinq ans à peu près ? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu vas pas bien ? Je sais pas ce que tu fuis, Harry, et j'aimerais comprendre. Vraiment. Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami, mais Hermione en sait toujours plus que moi. »

« Tu vas pas me refaire une crise de jalousie quand même, » lâcha Harry avec amertume, détournant le regard pour masquer la colère irrationnelle qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron voulait toujours se mêler de sa vie ?

« Je fais _pas_ une crise de jalousie, » répondit Ron dans un soupir. « Je constate simplement des faits. Je peux pas t'aider si tu me dis pas ce qui va pas. »

« Et tu t'es pas dit que je voulais peut-être pas être aidé ? » s'exclama Harry en se redressant, les poings serrés.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'emballes ? Par Merlin, c'est Noël ! Arrête de tout garder pour toi, Harry ! On est là, nous, mais tu nous tiens toujours à l'écart ! Je pensais que ça serait passé maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, mais en fin de compte rien n'a changé. Grandis un peu ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard l'espace d'une seconde, poings et mâchoires crispées. Harry savait que Ron avait raison. En voulant garder jalousement ses souvenirs, il se coupait du monde. Il restait le gamin qu'il avait été, blessé, amer, incapable d'avancer.

« Je... suis désolé, Harry, » murmura Ron en baissant la tête, « mais ça m'emmerde vraiment de te voir comme ça, et de rien pouvoir faire. »

A nouveau presque sur le point de pleurer, Harry s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Ron resta un instant sans bouger, trop choqué par cet élan d'affection, mais finit par répondre à l'accolade, non sans une touche de maladresse toute ronesque.

Le repas fut animé, bruyant, rempli de rires, comme un dîner de Noël se devait d'être. Même Harry se sentit plus détendu, heureux de retrouver ses amis, sa famille. La douleur s'était faite plus discrète au fond de son coeur.

Bientôt, les assiettes furent vides, ainsi que les verres. Les lumières clignotantes du sapin se reflétaient partout, replissant le lieu d'une ambiance magique. Durant le repas, la neige n'avait cessé de tomber, s'entassant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dans la rue. Et il y avait ce crépitement de magie sauvage, comme si quelque chose allait se passer...

« Bon, alors, on ouvre les cadeaux ? » lança Ginny à la cantonade, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Attends, Ginny, il manque quelqu'un, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

« Il manque qui ? » demanda Harry en jetant un regard autour de la table. Pour lui, tout le monde était présent : Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Neville, Luna, Bill et Fleur, Percy, George et Jessica, Molly et Arthur.

Sa question fut suivie par un mouvement d'approbation générale. Visiblement, Hermione était la seule à savoir qui devait encore être ajouté à la table...

« Hermione, tu nous cacherais pas encore quelque chose ? »

« Ou bien elle nous fait une mauvaise blague... »

« Dis-nous au moins qui c'est ! »

« Tant que ce ne sont pas des ronflaks cornus... »

Mais les voix furent aussitôt interrompues par un bref coup de sonnette. Harry voulut se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui, et d'un geste de la main, elle lui intima de rester à sa place. Elle revint une minute plus tard, l'air profondément satisfait.

« Harry, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, dans l'entrée. On déballera les cadeaux demain matin, au Terrier. »

Harry cligna des yeux, sans bouger de sa chaise. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Et toujours il restait immobile. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Serait-il possible que... ? Non, certainement pas. Il se leva, les mains moites, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tous les regards posés sur lui.

La lumière du hall était éteinte mais les reflets des lampes multicolores du salon créaient un patchwork de formes et de couleurs sur le mur.

Respirant un grand coup, il posa la main sur la poignée en métal froid, et même sans s'en rendre compte, il croisa les doigts pour que ce soit celui qu'il espérait revoir.

Il ouvrit la porte avec une lenteur involontaire, pour finalement se retrouver en face de...

« Drago... »

Le blond se tenait là, devant lui. Aussi réel que possible. En chair et en os. Il était emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire sur laquelle contrastaient la pâleur de sa peau, celle de ses cheveux, et le blanc des flocons de neige. Son visage était peut-être un peu différent de ce qu'il avait été, il avait perdu la finesse et la douceur de l'adolescence pour adopter la fermeté un peu rude de l'âge adulte, mais son regard était toujours aussi gris, aussi perçant. Aussi troublant.

« Harry, » répondit-il, avec un sourire hésitant.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lâcha Harry. Son coeur était rempli de trop de sentiments contradictoires, mais celui qui gagnait pour le moment était la colère. « Tu crois que tu peux débarquer sans prévenir, comme ça ? »

« Je... »

« Non, arrête ! Je veux pas entendre tes excuses à la con ! Tu croyais que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie ? Pendant que toi tu faisait la tienne tranquillement ? Ca fait cinq ans, Draco ! Cinq putain d'années ! »

« Harry, attends, écoute-moi, s'il te plait, » supplia Draco, les sourcils froncés.

Harry serra les mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de fondre en larmes. Il avait tellement voulu revoir Drago, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir fait souffrir comme il l'avait fait. De revenir au moment où il avait sérieusement décidé de tourner la page.

« OK, je t'écoute. »

« Hum, je peux... rentrer ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais dégagea l'entrée. Alors que Draco passait juste à côté de lui, son parfum monta aux narines de Harry, le faisant frissonner. Le souvenir de leurs étreintes lui revint en mémoire dans un kaléidoscope de sensations qui le prit à la gorge. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, referma la porte et se retourna vers Drago.

« Je... Par où commencer ? »

« Par t'excuser peut-être ? » lâcha Harry en croisant les bras.

« J'aurais pas à m'excuser si tu m'avais écouté à l'époque. »

« T'écouter me dire quoi ? Que tu t'es bien moqué de moi ? »

« Non. T'expliquer que j'avais pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix, Drago. »

« Toi peut-être. J'ai pas ton courage, Harry. »

« Non, ça je l'avais remarqué. Il t'a bien fallu cinq ans pour débarquer, » répondit Harry avec cynisme. Drago détourna les yeux, triturant nerveusement le bord de sa cape.

« Le temps est passé trop vite. Le problème c'est que tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur la magie, et sur les coutumes des sang-purs. »

« Ne sois pas insultant. »

« Désolé. » Il baissa la tête. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais sincèrement pas le choix, de memarier avec Astoria. J'ai voulu te l'expliquer, mais tu m'en as pas laissé le temps. »

« Ha ! » Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras. La colère ne diminuait pas, le consumant toujours de l'intérieur. « Est-ce que toi, tu m'aurais écouté dans la même situation ? »

« Sincèrement, je... j'en sais rien. J'ose espérer que oui. Et crois-moi, ça m'a fait du mal autant qu'à toi. J'avais aucune envie de cette vie... »

« Mais tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est subir, hein. »

Un rire nerveux se bloqua dans la gorge de Drago. « Ouais. Surement. Tu dois avoir raison. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré que tu pourrais m'écouter. Toujours occupé à t'enfermer dans tes certitudes, incapable de voir les autres. Je devrais retourner à ma vie, continuer à _subir_, comme tu le dis si bien. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis là, Harry. C'est pas assez clair, comme message ? » demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'ai cru que ça passerait. Que l'amour n'était qu'une maladie, que cette maladie finirait par être étouffée par la routine de la vie. Que je finirais par t'oublier, parce que nous deux, c'était pas... Naturel. Mais non, c'est resté là, c'est même devenu pire. J'ai cru mourir, Harry. »

Drago finit sa phrase dans un souffle proche du gémissement. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, mais pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Drago avait l'air si vulnérable devant lui. Comme dans ses souvenirs : tendre, fragile, sensible. Faible, peut-être. Il pencha la tête, observant les traits hantés de son visage.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as cru que tu pourrais m'oublier ? »

« J'ai eu cette folle prétention, oui. Même si je n'en avais pas envie. »

« T'avais peur d'oublier, et pourtant ç'aurait été si simple. » Harry se rapprocha de Drago.

« Oui. »

« Et tu voulais pouvoir tourner la page, mais ce truc est resté collé à toi. Tu voulais l'éloigner mais ç'aurait été comme d'ôter une partie de toi. »

« Oui. »

« Et là, t'as l'impression que le monde s'écroule, et en même temps, qu'il n'a jamais été aussi vrai, aussi réel. »

Drago hocha positivement de la tête, la gorge sèche.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, s'accrochèrent, se serrèrent, si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent. Celles de Drago étaient froides comme la neige, froides comme leurs coeurs. Celles d'Harry étaient chaudes comme la passion qui les avait consumés à l'époque. Ensemble, ils remontèrent le temps, les mains jointes comme elles auraient toujours dû l'être.

Et leurs corps se rapprochèrent, les lèvres se rencontrèrent comme les vieilles compagnes quelles étaient, leurs souffles se mêlèrent avec poésie. Ils échangèrent un long et profond baiser qui avait le goût amer des non-dits. Et leurs mains se réapprenaient, découvrant les cicatrices du temps, et leurs corps se retrouvaient avec un bonheur incommensurable.

A bout de souffle, Harry s'éloigna un peu, remontant une main le long du bras de Drago jusqu'à venir cueillir son visage avec tendresse. Il déposa un baiser timide sur le coin de la mâchoire du blond, puis osa un faible sourire. Front contre front, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte du calme qui s'était abattu sur le salon juste à côté.

« Je crois que les autres sont partis, » souffla Drago, un sourire prometteur sur les lèvres. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Harry mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Attends. Est-ce que... tu vas t'en aller, après ? »

Les yeux de Drago s'emplirent d'une tendresse un peu amère. Il posa une main sur la joue de Harry, la passa dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Non, je partirai plus jamais... »

« Et Astoria ? »

« Elle comprend. C'est pour Scorpius que ça va être plus difficile. »

« Euh... Scorpius ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« Mon fils, » répondit Drago timidement.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? » s'exclama Harry, s'éloignant de Drago. Il croisa à nouveau les bras, incapable de choisir quelle réaction convenait à la nouvelle. « Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? »

« Je viens de le faire, Harry. »

« Franchement, je comprends pas... Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, désabusé. « Nan, vraiment, là c'est trop. »

Il recula encore d'un pas, butant contre le mur. La joie qui l'avait envahi durant la soirée en compagnie de ses amis s'était totalement effacée, pour laisser place à un sentiment de total désemparement. Il avait l'impression de s'enliser dans des pensées trop contradictoires, et avait peur de ne jamais pour s'en extirper.

« T'as pris ton pied au moins ? »

« On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? »

« Ouais, on est obligés. Bon sang, et comment tu veux que je croie encore à tes discours sur l'amour maintenant ? T'as vécu cinq ans avec une greluche, tu l'as baisée, tu l'as même mise en cloque, et je devrais croire que tu n'as jamais aimé que moi ? C'est quoi cette blague ? »

« Salazar, Harry ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Je pensais que c'était tout ce qui comptait ! » gémit-il. Cette fois ces yeux s'humidifièrent. « Crois-moi... S'il-te-plaît. Sans toi, je sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, soupirant longuement. Il avait espéré si longtemps que Drago reviendrait vers lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça... Sa vie à lui s'était arrêtée durant cinq ans, il avait cru que ce serait pareil pour Drago, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait confronté à la dure réalité : la vie de Drago avait poursuivi son cours d'une façon des plus naturelles. Et une fois de plus, il était avait été laissé sur le côté, tenu à l'écart. Mais devait-il pour autant risquer de tout gâcher à nouveau ? Ou profiter de cette seconde chance qui lui était offerte ?

Drago le fixait de ses yeux gris, par dessous ses cils, l'air profondément repentant. Un regard auquel il ne pouvait résister... Et Drago le savait parfaitement.

« Harry ? » souffla-t-il, suppliant.

Mais il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il retourna dans le salon, vide à présent. Il ne restait que le grand sapin richement décoré, les cartons entassés dans un coin, et le canapé en face de la cheminée. Harry s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Timidement, Drago fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis sembla se rendre compte que s'il ne faisait rien, tout serait perdu entre eux. Alors il se défit de sa cape, ôta son écharpe et ses chaussures, et rejoignit Harry dans le fauteuil.

L'ambiance était quelque peu étouffante, crépitant toujours de cette magie de Noël. Dehors la neige tombait encore, moins fort cependant.

Drago se pencha sur Harry, posant une main sur sa joue, et lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du gryffondor. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur, tentant par là de lui transmettre tout son amour, toute son affection. Si un instant Harry se fit réticent, il ne put résister bien longtemps au désir qui l'habitait.

Attrapant Drago par la nuque, il répondit à son baiser avec empressement, goûtant ses lèvres encore et encore. Jouant avec les mèches de cheveux blonds, il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Drago, et le poussa jusqu'à l'allonger sur le canapé. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue presque aussi imberbe que dans ses souvenirs, et descendit dans le cou de Drago, lui arrachant un long frisson d'anticipation.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les joues rosies d'émotion. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry, » répondit-il, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer dans un baiser fiévreux, tandis que, de ses mains incertaines, il commençait à dévêtir le brun, bouton après bouton.

Harry avait l'impression d'en être à nouveau à la première fois, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, alors que leurs corps s'étaient juste oubliés. Mais l'oubli ne rendit leurs retrouvailles que plus intenses. Sentir les doigts fins du blond courir sur son torse réveilla un long frisson d'excitation qu'il croyait ne jamais ressentir à nouveau. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour faire glisser la chemise sur ses épaules, avant d'attirer Drago contre lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, hésitants, mais spontanés, sincères. Retrouver Drago, s'était comme se retrouver lui-même. Enfin entier. Enfin complet.

Drago ôta son pull et sa chemise avec des gestes nerveux, puis se colla tout contre Harry, soupirant dans son cou alors que ses mains repartaient à la conquête de son dos. Il posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur la peau halée, en savoura le goût, la mordilla.

Harry gémit, se cambrant contre lui. Il n'avait pas assez de son corps entier pour ressentir Drago, pas assez de mains pour le toucher, pas assez de bouches pour rattraper les baisers manqués. Il allongea à nouveau Drago, l'embrassant encore et encore, sur les lèvres, le nez, les paupières, la mâchoire, le front, le cou, les clavicules. Drago s'accrochait à ses épaules comme un naufragé à une bouée, il passait et repassait ses doigts entre les mèches folles de cheveux bruns.

Lentement, Harry fit glisser sa main sur le torse fin de Drago, frôlant ses flancs et la peau tendre de son ventre. D'une main, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, tandis que ses dents se plantaient avec douceur dans la peau du cou d'e l'ancien serpentard. En quelques gestes empressés, ils se défirent de leurs derniers vêtements, avant de se presser à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Avec la patience des premiers moments, Harry conquit le corps du blond offert à lui, redécouvrant son intimité d'un doigté délicat. Il entra en lui sans brusquerie, mais avec juste la bonne dose de passion, se blottit au plus profond de son être d'un coup de hanches sensuel en lâchant un gémissement rauque. Les ongles de Drago se plantèrent dans sa chair, comme pour marquer sa propriété.

Bientôt leur corps ruissela de sueur, prenant les tons miroitants d'un mirage à la lueur hésitante des flammes qui mouraient dans l'âtre. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps, suivant les vagues de leur plaisir et de leur amour confondus, et atteignirent l'extase, plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'alors.

Harry s'allongea près de Drago, l'entourant de ses bras, et lâcha un soupir de bienheureux. Il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de Drago. Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple baiser, incapable qu'il était de prononcer le moindre mot, tant les derniers événements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement.

L'absence de réponse percuta en plein coeur le pauvre Harry, qui crut voir dans ce silence le refus de son amour. Mais la main fraîche de Drago sur sa joue, son sourire – peut-être pas aussi lumineux qu'avant –, son air confiant et serein lui firent l'effet d'un baume au coeur. Il comprit alors que ce qui les liait était bien plus fort que quelques mots murmurés dans un instant d'intimité. Ce sentiment avait survécu à cinq longues années d'absence, il était plus fort que tout.

Un infime sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il entoura de son bras le corps chaud de Drago, et s'endormit là. Heureux, il l'était enfin. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit encore Drago lui murmurer un « joyeux Noël, Harry ».


End file.
